El odio es recíproco
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Matt es un perro. Eso todos lo sabemos. Pero ¿que siente en realidad Matt hacia "sus iguales"? Drabble. Sólo Matt y lo que piensa. By Jaswhit :3 que ahora está loca y se siente psicologa xp


No sé ni de dónde salió esto. Estaba en el baño (tengo necesidades humanas ¬¬) y cuando salí pensé en este drabble bien raro. Pero me identifico con él, porque yo odio a los animales. ¿Por qué les dan amor? ¿Por qué me regañan a mí si mojo bruscamente a mi perra con la manguera? No pregunten…lean y disfruten.

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío, pero soy la psicóloga de Matt, y me dejó hacer este fic en base a sus pensamientos xp. Ok no, pero deduje lo que pensaría.

Advertencias: Mala ortografia, tal vez.

* * *

Matt odia a los animales. En especial a los perros. Pero los odia a todos en general. Son como niños que jamás creceserán y tendran que ser cuidados hasta su muerte, para que después sus dueños lamenten su pérdida como si fueran sus verdaderos hijos. Él puede cuidarse sólo y cuando muera si habrá razones lógica para llorar su ida al otro mundo, pues él es un humano, que actúa como perro, pero en fin, un humano hecho y derecho.

Matt odia en especial a los perros, porqué incluso algunos son mucho mejor tratados que el. Porque si, él es un perro. O al menos es tratado como tal. Y tiene celos de asomarse por la ventana y ver a los amos con sus mascotas, sacándoles de paseo, dándoles premios y haciéndoles mimos. Porque el se pasa el día entero dentro de un desastroso apartamento contaminado por el humo del cigarro y sucio hasta el tope de basura. Y no es que le moleste, pues no es fanático de salir a pasear, pero le gustaría recibir la misma o incluso más atención que los perros del barrio.

Aunque a veces él mismo se comporte como un animal, y de verdad merezca ser castigado, al fin y al cabo cuando hace algo bien lo recompensan como se debe, y a los demás perros no los recompensan como a él. Lo duda, sino habría demasiados zoofilicos.

En fin, ahora que lo piensa, no los odia, bueno, no tanto como pensaba. Tal vez los envidia, por recibir mejores tratos, pero de todos, él es el animal más afortunado, y eso cuenta demasiado. O eso quiere creer él.

Así que los odia, pero no demasiado. Un poco porque se siente humillado al ser relacionado con esos animales, inútiles que aprenden trucos estúpidos y se tiran de espalda para que les hagan cosquillas en la panza. El chico tiene su orgullo. Pero se comporta como ellos, pues es fiel hasta el final y siempre se deja hacer, ya sean caricias o golpes. Entonces piensa que tal vez los perros e incluso otros animales, lo odien a él, por tener un dueño tan sensual, sádico y bien dotado. Si me entienden.

Ya que la mayoría de las personas con mascotas son, o niños pequeños que los torturan o viejos amargados, o viejas locas que los tratan ridiculamente como hijos, con todo y ropas extrabagantes.

En cambio, él tiene un dueño de 18 años, que si bien, no lo recibe con una tazón de comida caliente o mimos sabe que lo ama y lo cuida como su perro. Porque lo es. Pero solo de su amo.

Siente odio, envidia y quizás celos hacia esos animales y no hay razón para sentir eso, pero lo sentido está sentido y no es fácil de dejar atrás. Menos si la vecina de enfrente cada vez que sale deja su perro al cuidado de una niñera profesional. Y siempre que ve por el visor de la puerta ve a la chica llegar con el maldito can más arreglado que ella misma. Si, probablemente tambien sean celos. Pero da igual, porque justo ahora va llegando su dueño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso, mis queridos amigos, será el inicio de una buena recompensa.

Conclusión: El odio es recíproco, pero inexplicable.

* * *

Como dije, no pregunten ni que pedo con esto. Ni yo sé que me fume al escribirlo e incluso al pensarlo.

¿Merezco review? ¿Demanda por atentar contra los perros y otros animales? ¿Declaraciones de que estoy loca? Cartas de odio por insultar a sus mascotas? Acepto lo que sea, me atendré a las consecuencias.

Atte: Jaswhit :3

Y con AMOR PERLOCK que corrigió un error de dedo por parte de Jassy XD


End file.
